custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best of Bunch of Box with Barney: Daniel Tiger Birthday Party (2001 Season 6 version)
The Best of Bunch of Box with Barney: Daniel Tiger Birthday Party is a Barney's Video released In April 15, 2001. It was then released on DVD in December 7, 2005. 'Plot' It's Daniel birthday and Barney, B.J., Baby Bop, Lumiere, and the kids want to make it special. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Carlos, Tina, Shawn, Min, Kathy, Jesse, Derek, Tohsa, Kristen, Jason, Luci, Maria, David and Other cartoon characters Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Daniel Tiger *Miss Elaina *Katerina Kittycat *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other cartoon characters *Emily *Kim *Robert *Stephen *Kelly *Derek *Luci *Maria *Amy *Tina *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Carlos *Kristen *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Jason *Tosha *Michael *David *Jeffery *Jesse *Rebecca *Guard/King *Wild West Pony *Elephant *Bear *Gianna *Spider *Clown Songs *'Barney Theme Songs' *'Big and Little' *'Hooray It Your Birthday' *'Fiesta Song' *'The Wheel On The Bus' *'The Adventure Songs' *'Musical Castle Sing Along Medley (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, Mr. Knickerbocker)' *'Castles So High' *'What Makes a Flower So Pretty?' *'Look at Me, I'm Three' *'You Can Count on Me' *'Here in the Forest' *'And the Green Grass Grows All Around' *'It's a Great Day' *'Yankee Doodle' *'Wave the Flags' *'Laugh With Me' *'Knights' Dance' *'Musical Castle Costume Parade (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?)' *'I Put a Smile On' *'I'm the King' *'Musical Castle Celebration (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, Wave the Flags) (Reprise)' *'It's a Great Day (Reprise)' *'This Old Man' *'Yum Yum Songs' *'Nothing Beats a Pizza' *'Brushing My Teeth' *'Be Our Guest' *'Get Along Little Doggies' *'Cowboy Wild West Songs Mash-up: Home on the Range, Turkey in the Straw, The Dino Dance' *'The Elephant Song' *'The Popcorn Songs' *'The Baby Bop Hop' *'Rock N Roll Star' *'When The Circus Comes To Town' *'No Matter Where They Are' *'Itsy Bitsy Spider' *'Book Are Fun' *'The Exercise Song' *'Icy, Creamy Ice Cream' *'Respect' *'Happy Birthday to You' *'I Love You' The Best of Bunch of Box with Barney: Daniel Tiger Birthday Party Previews 2001 Opening *'Dark Blue FBI Warning' *'Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)' *'Barney Home Video Logo (1995-)' *'More Barney Songs Previews' *'Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999)' *'The Best of Bunch of Box with Barney: Daniel Tiger Birthday Party Title Card' Closing *'End Credits' *'Barney in Outer Space Preview' *'Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)' 'Notes' *'Barney has his 2000-2002 voice and 1999-2002 costume.' *'BJ has his Season 6-14 voice and 1997-2002 costume.' *'Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1997-2002 costume.' *'The Barney costume from "Let's Go to the Zoo" is used.' *'The Barney voice from "Round and Round We Go" is used.' *'The BJ costume from "Count Me In!" is used.' *'The BJ voice from "Count Me In!" is used.' *'The Baby Bop costume from "Do the Dino Dance! (2002)" is used.' *'The Baby Bop voice from "Brushing Up on Teeth" is used.' *'The end credit music is the same from "Planes, Trains & Cars".' *'The musical arrangements from "Sing and Dance with Barney", expect the video Unlike in A Picture of Health Growing returns to it's original verse arrangement Barney songs from the first Generation This nobody says "goodbye" at the end. Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the confetti streamers and balloons comes down. It's also the ninth time he's done that, after "I Can Be a Firefighter!" Baby Bop, BJ, Amy, Kristen, Luci, Min, Stephen, Emily, and Jeffery appear together The version of I Love You from "Sing and Dance with Barney key this show.' *'The version of "I Love You" the used in this home video was also used same musical band arrangements of "Sing and Dance with Barney", Barney's Baby Bop, and BJ vocals from "Let's Go to the Zoo, Sesame Street: Elmo, Big Bird, Mooba / Googel, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Groogle / Phoebe, Bert, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Telly, Zoe, Stephanie Chicken, Narf, Herry The Monster, Mel, Baby Bear, Roista and Simfy vocals voiced by Barney's and Kid's vocals from "Barney's Exercise Circus", is pitched up +12,mixed Sesame Street's 1993-1994 voice, Stock's (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold's) vocals voiced by Barney's and Kid's from "Barney's Alphabet Zoo", is pitched up to 12, mixed Sheira, Loki, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk, Bluedies, Pink-a-Dink and the Kids voice' vocals from "Sing and Dance with Barney".' *Production film for this June 2, 2000's.' *'Pictures from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, Kids for Character, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and A Package of Friendship are shown in Kelly's photo album.' *'References from Barney's Band are sick.' *'Stephen wears the same clothes in "Aunt Rachel Is Here!".' *'Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me".' *'Min wears the clothes in "Sing & Dance With Barney".' *'Jeff wears the same clothes in "Good Job!".' *'Kim wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé".' *'Kristen wears the same clothes in "What a World We Share".' *'Danny wears the same clothes in "Barney's Beach Party".' *'Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me".' *'Gianna wears the same clothes in "Read with me."' *'Keesha wears the same clothes in "Hidden Treasures".' *'Linda wears the same clothes in "What's in a Name?".' *'Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!".' Quotes *Barney: Nice job, everyone. *Michael: When we take turns, we are respectful to everyone. *Barney: That's right, Michael. *BJ: Say, Adam. I love taking turns. *Adam: Right, BJ. *Barney: Taking turns are respectful. *(BJ, Elmo, Stephen, Kim, Jeff, Emily look at a Pizza Book, and it has pictures from Barney's Adventure Bus) 'Closed Captioned version' *'Barney: Everyone is special, even you, BJ.' *'BJ: Yeah. Everyone is fun too.' *'Barney: You're right, BJ.' *'Michael: Barney, we had a lot of fun.' *'Barney: That's right, Michael. (music starts for I Love You) It was a special day, and sharing it with the people you love.' *'All: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? ' *'Barney: Aw Big Bird we love you''' *'Elmo: Thank You Baby Bop' *'Barney: Come on' *'Zoe: Oh Okay' *'Iver: yeah!' *'All: I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? (music ends'' '''balloons, streamers, and confetti starts coming down as all cheer in "Wow!" shock) *'BJ: See You.' *'Barney: YAY!' *'Big Bird: (looks at the viewer (s)) Thank you so much for coming to visit us today. I had a great time with you and all of my friends. I'll see you again soon. Bye for now.' *'(Elmo waves to the viewer(s), blows a kiss, and Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids continuing cheering, and laughing as the balloons streamers and confetti continues to down videos)' Category:Birthday Special Category:2001 episodes Category:No Goodbye Category:Barney and Friends Season 6